


Mi Navidad

by Lucii_DD



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD
Summary: El día se acerca y se puede sentir en el ambiente y su gente... sin embargo, a Tony Stark no le emociona ni alegra. Estos días le traen amargos y fastidiosos recuerdos. Y no es que Tony no quiera disfrutar este día, es que no le importa... o al menos eso piensa.





	Mi Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wendy_SPY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [My Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340335) by [Lucii_DD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucii_DD/pseuds/Lucii_DD)



> Este pequeño fic es parte de un pequeño intercambio de regalos de fans y para fans del Stony. La idea del fic es mía, aunque los personajes lamentablemente no lo son, pero quisiera...  
> Gracias a @___maddy por la portada <3  
> Este fic está dedicado a @wendy_spy con mucho cariño.

La hipocresía viva de la humanidad parecía verse acrecentada como si fuese algo digno de festejar.

– ¡Feliz Navidad, Sr. Stark! – Oh, el ejemplo de mis creencias se dignaba a aparecer frente a mi – Espero que la pase muy bien en estas fechas.

Qué fácil podían soltar esas palabras aquellos viejos zánganos y embusteros cuándo habían tratado todo el año de destituirme de la posición de director de mi propia empresa. Bueno, había que seguir el juego, tal y como dictaba las normas sociales.

– Muchas gracias, señores. – Tenía que darles la mejor de mis sonrisas, no se podía evitar. – Ahora pueden darse la vuelta y seguir hablando de mi como si no supiese todo lo que pasa en este edificio. – Bueno, al menos traté de ser cortés.

Ya lo había dicho, la navidad producía algo en mi persona. El ver a las familias en las calles haciendo las últimas compras para la cenas navideñas, los regalos de último momento, y las parejas escurriendose en las calles para llegar a tiempo a sus casas... no hacía más que acrecentar mi rechazo hacia todo ello. Y no es que pudieran culparme, tuve que abrirme los ojos a la fuerza hacia las mentiras de las personas en estas fechas para no sentirme mal por no participar.

Quizás el ser ignorante de todo ello hubiera sido lo mejor para algunos... pero no para mi. El ver la falsedad de la relación de mis padres, el ver las mentiras de su cariño envuelto en regalos para mi, el sentir las palabras vacías y sin significado solo me abrieron los ojos para no esperar nada de ellos ni de nadie.

Y no es que hayan cambiado mis sentimientos hacia esta fecha con el pasar de los años y mi transformación a un adulto. El madurar solo me abrió los ojos a nuevos tipos de falsedad que los niños no pueden identificar por su ceguera inocencia que los libra de aquel mal corrupto que es la sociedad.

Falsos amigos, falsos colegas... falsa preocupación y heroísmo. El sentirse abandonado y traicionado solo pudieron abrirme más los ojos...

... tuve que madurar.

Sin embargo, no significaba que quería hacerlo....

A veces, también quería ser un tonto que creyera en los demás.

 

El salir a la calle y ver las luces, la algarabía y lento oscurecer del día no hace más que mostrarme la emoción de la población por la festividad, e increcentar mi molestia y soledad para con aquellas fechas. Los recuerdos... siempre tan díficiles de quitar de la cabeza aunque uno quiera.

El timbre del celular suena y, vaya, quizás sea la debilidad emocional de un hombre en sus cuarentas, pero una sonrisa tonta se escapa de mis labios a ver aquel simple mensaje.

– Gracias... – tan simple como eso. Puede ser que, con el pasar del tiempo, poco a poco me haya debilitado, ya que esos pequeños gestos ahora podían producirme alguna que otra emoción fuera de la aplastante soledad.

Ingreso a mi auto y le pido a J.A.R.V.I.S que haga unas compras para luego dictarle un pequeño mensaje de respuesta. Breve, simple. No necesitaba más explicaciones.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

¿Qué tan desesperante podía ser un maldito reloj?

El solo ver pasar los minutos y que el horno no sonara era la cosa más frustrante que había tenido que soportar. Además, la voz de J.A.R.V.I.S recordándome tener pacienta no ayudaba mucho. Sin embargo,... ¿quién diría que estos momentos serían los más ansiados para un hombre como yo a vísperas de navidad? Quizás sean las fechas, quizás sea ese ambiente amoroso y familiar que se me ha contagiado, aunque a diferencia de otros, yo no tengo que fingirlo porque disfruto la idea de pasar estas fechas dizque especiales contigo... más ahora que tengo un regalo especial que he estado escondiendo estas últimas semanas.

Quizás no esperaba tu mensaje, pero la idea del momento en quizás hacer de estas fechas algo en verdad especial me sobrepasó.... Y bueno, no puede ser mala idea si se me ocurrió a mi, ¿no?

– ¡Ya llegué! – escucho resonar por el pasillo. Quizás la comida no está terminada, pero no es mi culpa. Saco rápidamente los otros ingredientes de la nevera y los pongo en la barra con la demás comida. – ¿Tony?, ¿estás en la cocina?

– No, capi, soy un fantasma – tanteo el regalo en mi bolsillo y reviso donde colocarlo para que el otro no lo vea. – ¿quién te dijo que podías llegar a esta hora? – ¿Quién le dijo que podías llegar antes? El casi malograr mi sorpresa parece no alterarlo ya que sonríe como siempre y se adentra a la cocina.

Un gesto de sorpresa se dibuja en su atractiva cara cuando ve los ingredientes intactos en la barra, y mi sonrisa vuelve a salir sin mi permiso. – No te quedes tan boquiabierto, capitán. ¿Acaso creías que yo iba a terminar de hacer la cena? – Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y por lo que siento, la mía también. Sus manos en mi cadera, sus labios junto a los míos. Sí, una hermosa velada. – Winghead, ¿acaso crees que el pavo se cocinará solo? Apúrate, y quizás comas más que solo lo que ves en la mesa. –

Sí, esa risa era lo que esperaba. El reloj seguía sonando y pude ver como quedaban pocos minutos. Moví mi mano rápidamente y J.A.R.V.I.S entendió mi señal. La iluminación de la cocina bajó tenuemente, sin embargo Steve no se detuvo y tomó los ingredientes de la barra para comenzar a preparar la cena, supongo que sabía que algo planeaba y no pensaba intervenir. Chico listo.

– En verdad, esperaba que llegaras después – mis dedos se deslizaron por su cintura mientras sus rápidas manos seguían preparando los ingredientes. – Sus músculos bien formados se ajustan perfectamente a mi tacto, dejándome deslizar hasta envolver mis manos sobre las de él. Se deja abrazar y me regaña en voz suave para que lo deje terminar de cocinar. – Falta poco para navidad – dice como si me importara, por lo que envuelvo mis dedos con los suyos – hay que terminar para que podamos comer algo.

– Sabes que no festejo navidad. Además, quizás tenga algo más importante que la navidad y la cena en mi mente, paletita.

Para su sorpresa, retiro mis manos y dejo a su vista el brillo del oro en su mano.

– ¡Tony!

– ¿Sí, Steve?

Sabía que iba a pasar, aunque no creo haber estado preparado. Los labios me dolían, pero aquel beso yo también lo ansiaba.

– Te amo, Tony.

Sus palabras calan en mi. Siento un calor esparciéndose por mi pecho, recordándome porque la gente se vuelve adicta al calor humano y las mentiras del compañerismo y el amor... sin embargo, yo también quiero elegir creer en ello.

– Creo que es obvio que yo también te amo – confiezo por primera vez. Sintiendome débil, desnudo, pero a la vez libre.

Dejo que sostenga mi mano y compruebe que yo también llevo aquel maldito anillo blanco. J.A.R.V.I.S carraspea, dándome la señal de que falta menos de un minuto. – Entonces... ¿esperas dejarme sin respuesta o quieres que en verdad tenga que hacerte la pregunta? – Miro el reloj contando los segundos para luego ver el rostro de Steve que me mira aún sin parecer poder creérselo. – Feliz Navidad, Steve... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y darme una verdadera razón para festejar este día? –

– Claro que sí, Tony.

Los gritos se escuchan afuera, ya dan las doce... y, bueno, supongo que uno siempre puede cambiar de parecer... es decir, yo ahora amo la Navidad, aunque quizás no sea por la misma razón que el resto.

– Entonces... ¿terminamos de preparar la cena?...


End file.
